Día de entrenamiento
by Nande-chan
Summary: Entrenar, eso es lo que ella intentaba hacer. Pero no, un molesto santo había decidido que era un buen momento para dar consejos no solicitados.


Fic escrito para Ariadne para los amigos seceretos del SESA.

Nada es mío, todo es de Kurumada.

Mil gracias a Sirem por betearlo.

* * *

Rutina, siempre igual, ir a entrenar desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer o hasta caer rendida, lo que pasara al último. Entrenar, no había cabida para más en su cabeza. Entrenar para conseguir la venganza que tanto deseaba, para hacer pagar a ese maldito japonés.

Llegó al Coliseo, el cual estaba prácticamente desierto, a excepción de otras tres personas que también entrenaban. Hizo los ejercicios de calentamiento y se dispuso a entrenar, no sólo para vengarse, sino para desquitarse y sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro.

Desesperación y humillación, sentimientos que la degradaban, no tenía derecho a sentirse así. Pero no lo podía evitar, no después de haber sido derrotada por un patético caballero de bronce y, lo que es más, uno que a duras penas acababa de obtener su armadura.

Cada golpe que lanzaba, cada movimiento que hacía o dejaba de hacer, todo, absolutamente todo estaba marcado con furia e ira. Todo era tan absurdamente violento en ese momento.

Y ella hubiera seguido lanzando golpes sin sentido, golpes sin más motivación que sólo rencor, de no haber sido porque algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ la interrumpió abruptamente.

― Si sigues así, solo continuarás gastando energía sin sentido y nunca podrás mejorar.

Ella se detuvo, pero se negó a darle la cara al intruso.

― ¿Sí? ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

― Idiota. Ya decía yo que el gran Milo no debería meterse en algo así, no debería importarme el hecho de que una de las mejores amazonas esté entrenando sin sentido y no muestre ningún progreso desde hace semanas.

"Es algo miserable."

Prefirió no hacerle caso y seguir entrenando como si él nunca hubiera interferido. Ignorarlo, cómo lo hacía cada vez que él comenzaba a molestarla o se daba sus aires de superioridad. Naturalmente, esto solo alentó el interés del caballero.

― ¿Acaso no escucharás a uno de tus superiores?

Bajo, realmente bajo utilizar la estrategia del superior.

― No – fue la seca respuesta.

― Amazona de _plata_ detente. Es una orden directa. – Dijo socarronamente remarcando el "plata".

― No, y vete ahora. No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

― ¿Acaso osas desafiar a un caballero dorado?

La situación comenzaba a cansarla. Decidió que lo mejor era detenerse y arreglar esto de una buena vez.

― ¿Acaso pretendes ser una especie de Aioria tratando con alguna clase de Marín? – Dijo por fin enfrentándolo y sabiendo de antemano que la comparación con Aioria lo molestaría irremediablemente.

Y así había sido, había encendido la mecha y la bomba no tardaría en explotar.

― No vuelvas a compararme con el maldito león, ¿entiendes? – respondió él de forma lenta y peligrosa mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

― Entonces, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos. Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

― ¿Sí? Pues yo te he dicho miles de veces que no me compares con nadie más y siempre lo haces.

― Cállate – respondió mientras le lanzaba el primer golpe.

Él lo esquivó fácilmente, al igual que los siguientes golpes que ella trataba de dar.

― Te lo dije, solo gastas energía sin sentido. Ni siquiera puedes conectar un golpe, recuérdame, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que eso pasó?

― Guarda silencio y pelea.

Ella hizo un movimiento con una de sus piernas para hacerlo caer, pero él solo saltó sin siquiera inmutarse. Él no pensaba devolverle ningún golpe, no mientras siguiera atacando de esa forma tan visceral.

Ella trató de asestar un puñetazo en su rostro, sin éxito nuevamente. Después saltó e intentó lanzarle su _Garra de Trueno_ mientras gritaba el conocido "¡A mi cobra!"

― Pan comido – susurró Milo.

Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apartarse o cubrirse del ataque. Simplemente lo recibió de lleno y no le provocó ni un rasguño.

Sabía que ella se había desesperado y, aunque disfrutaba verla enojada y fuera de sí, esto había sobrepasado el límite por mucho. Era hora de pararla.

Ella intentó golpearlo por última vez, pero él paró el golpe, sostuvo su puño y, finalmente, la jaló hacia él. Como resultado del movimiento, ella quedó sorprendida y con la guardia baja.

― Restricción – dijo dejando inmóvil a Shaina ―. Ha sido suficiente – susurró cerca de su oído ―. Ahora tendrás que oírme. ¿Te das cuenta de que no pudiste asestar ni un solo golpe por más que te esforzaste y lo intentaste? Esto no puede seguir así, tienes que concentrarte, no puedes dejar que un simple caballerucho te ponga de este modo. ¿Acaso a la serpiente la llegan a inmutar los roedores? Es lo mismo. ¡Concéntrate!, no puedes dejar que tu furia te ciegue, no logras nada.

Ella estaba aun más enojada, él lo sabía, se notaba en la forma en la que lo miraba, la manera en la que esos ojos le mandaban cuchillazos. Sabía que después de esto ella no volvería a hablarle en un muy buen tiempo, pero era necesario que él interviniera, de otro modo ella hubiera seguido igual y seguiría fracasando, tendría fracaso tras fracaso y eso terminaría en su degradación.

― ¿Has comprendido lo que te he dicho? – preguntó dándole una mirada amistosa y sonriendo ligeramente. Después de todo, esto se lo decía como su amigo ―. Bien, Ophiux, no quiero volver a verte en un estado tan lamentable. En tu próximo entrenamiento solo harás ejercicios básicos, nada de combates, ahora, ve a descansar. Es una orden – terminó diciendo como su superior.

Finalmente, la liberó de la _Restricción_ y se marchó sin volver a dirigirle una sola mirada.

Ella se desplomó y solo pudo ver el suelo. Estaba furiosa, aunque esa furia ya no incluía a Seiya. Después de todo, el terco, molesto e impertinente santo tenía razón, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y no dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, era un desastre si dejaba que eso pasara.

Tendría que serenarse y tranquilizarse y la única forma de lograrlo, al menos en su caso, era tal y como él le había dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba, él le había hecho un favor al decir que era una orden, así no tendría que admitir que tenía la razón, así podría justificarse con el hecho de que él era un caballero dorado. Eso sí, que el infeliz no se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra de aquí a que una nueva era comenzara.

Además, maldito Escorpión. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, le debía una y ella odiaba estar en deuda, ya vería como pagársela. Lo que ella no sabía es que la forma de compensarlo no tardaría en llegar, y vendría con intereses.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
